


are you getting married?

by trixicbean



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, flora asks some awkward questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: Prompt: Okay but imagine dani and Jamie kiss in Bly manor thinking no one is around but flora sees them and she just goes crazy and starts planning their wedding and naming their kids^^^^that basically explains it :)
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	are you getting married?

**Author's Note:**

> i was asked to post this here so :)

Dani smiled as Jamie grabbed her hand and pulled her back in for another quick kiss; she was already late to class by a just little but she didn't care with her lips pressed against Jamie's.

"Are you getting married?" a voice piped up from behind Dani who almost jumped out of her skin and Jamie did the same, both of them backing away from each other as they turned to face the voice. Flora.

"What?" Jamie managed to splutter out from quite far away from Dani now.

"Are you getting married?" Flora asked again, a huge smile on her face. Dani turned to face Jamie and they exchanged a quick look.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked. Marriage. She had just started dating Jamie. Were they even dating? Was Jamie her girlfriend? Did lesbian relationships move faster than straight relationships? Gay marriage wasn't even legal.

"Well," Flora sighed, "You were kissing like parents do," she stated as though it were obvious, "And parents are married,".

Flora looked at them pointedly like a mother looks at misbehaving children. Dani swore this was the sassiest child on the planet and Dani was at a complete loss for words. What was she meant to say to this?

"Dani's just my girlfriend," Jamie responded for her and Dani found herself with even more questions for the woman whose hand was slipping into hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. Dani flashed her a quick smile before slipping her hand away to go over to Flora.

"It's time to learn," she smiled brightly, taking Flora's hand to lead her back to the classroom.

"Are you going to get married then?" Flora asked as they walked away.

"Not right now," Dani sighed, turning back for a second to flash Jamie a smile.

-

"You should have two kids," Flora piped up halfway as Dani was trying to explain the seven times table.

"That's not the answer to seven times three," Dani sighed at the young girl.

"But you and Jamie should," Flora complained, "A boy and a girl because that's the most perfectly splendid combination," she smiled brightly.

Boy and girl was Dani's own dream but that wasn't something for today or even for the next few years.

"You should name one Rebecca too, I like the name Rebecca," Flora went on.

"Why would Jamie and Dani have kids?" Miles interrupted her.

"They were kissing like parents do," Flora shrugged and Miles sighed.

"Let's focus on the seven times table, okay, Flora," Dani smiled, "What's seven times three?" she asked.

"It's twenty-one," Flora groaned.

-

"Can I be a flower girl at your wedding?" Flora piped up at dinner, looking at Dani and Jamie sitting next to each other across the table from her.

Dani choked on the water she was sipping, Jamie on the food in her mouth, Hannah on air and Owen on the whole roasted potato he had just shoved into his mouth.

"We're not getting married," Jamie recovered first, spluttering over her words a little.

"But when you do," Flora smiled.

"Okay, if we get married, you can be the flower girl," Dani sighed, she didn't want to have a fight again and Flora smiled widely, her teeth on show before she went on eating.

-

"Who will be your maid of honour?" Flora asked as they were helping Jamie in the garden. They had both been getting similar questions to these for days on end. This one was a little different. In the last, she would have said someone else but now she was in another country with new people. She knew barely anyone.

"I don't know," Dani confessed.

"It should be Hannah," Flora smiled, "She would make a serious speech after Owen makes the silly one,".

-

It was Hannah and Owen was Dani's maid of honour (a title he vehemently objected to) and Flora was not the flower girl, she was a bridesmaid for Dani when gay marriage finally became legal and Miles a bridesman for Jamie. Her mom was there too, after a long time to make her come around and she sat watching her grandkids, hers and Jamie's kids. They were quite grown-up now.

They'd adopted in the end. Three perfect siblings that Dani wouldn't exchange for the world and she loved more than anyone else. There was Riley who was twenty-three, Alex who was twenty-one (and loving it) and Luca who was seventeen (their little baby still living at home). Riley had walked Dani down to aisle, her son standing smart in his sharp suit as he walked her down. Luca was a bridesmaid for Jamie and Alex was one for Dani. Their wedding was perfect and their kids were perfect.

Flora was rather right.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always check me out on insta and tumblr if you want to chat about lesbians and breakdown over everything. they are both trixicbean.


End file.
